Conventional reel mowers have been known that utilize hydraulically driven motors, brush-less permanent magnet motors or commutated electric motors to drive the reel. Hydraulically driven motors and brush-less permanent magnet motors have been known wherein the motors directly drive the reel. Commutated electric motors have been known which are located above the reel, centrally located, and which drive the reel with a belt.
The present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to provide a brush-less permanent magnet motor drive for a reel mower which drove the reel mower via a belt. The present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to provide a brush-less permanent magnet drive for a reel mower wherein the brush-less permanent magnet drive was elevated from the centerline of the reel to be located further from the ground to protect the motor.
In conventional permanent magnet motors, a plurality of permanent magnets are inserted and arranged in a rotor so that magnetic poles are formed. The rotor is driven by electrified stator-side coils that are disposed substantially around the rotor and thereby form rotating magnetic fields. Due to the permanent magnets, magnetic fields are formed individually for the predetermined poles, so that the motor size can be reduced and the motor output can be increased.
The problem of loss and heat generation due to eddy currents in the magnets is significant. Heat generation in a motor leads to demagnetization of the magnet, and can result in a failure of the motor.
The present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to provide a brush-less permanent magnet drive for a reel mower wherein the brush-less permanent magnet electric motor drive maintained sufficient heat dissipation to achieve the required driving power.
The present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to provide an electric motor drive for a reel mower wherein the drive is quickly and easily installed during assembly of the reel mower and is quickly and easily removable and replaceable for maintenance and repair.
The present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to provide an electric motor drive for a reel motor that was mounted on an end of the reel and wherein the motor vs. reel turn ratio could be selected or modified.